


Jewel's Juicy Jeopardy

by Awsometime



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Desperation, Humor, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: After years of vigilantly maintaining the little, yet proud mineral museum of Spiral Hill Village, Jewel the Beetle finally gets her big break, with one of the biggest tourist firms on the planet paying mind to her hard work. However, as the time draws near, Jewel realizes she's forgotten a very important part of her planning...
Kudos: 2





	Jewel's Juicy Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains fairly explicit descriptions of omorashi/pee desperation. If that's not your thing, and/or you don't want to read about it, go enjoy some other, piss-free fanfics. Otherwise, any constructive feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Note: Since this is part of the Sonaze Generations canon, several years have passed since present day IDW Sonic. Jewel and Tangle are far passed eighteen years of age at this point.

A light summer breeze flowed through the Spiral Hill Mineral Museum as sunlight beamed through the open windows, reflecting off the countlessly typed and sized gems on the shelves and in cases. Of these vibrant surfaces, one especially stood out. Its owner, clad in a pink suit and matching heels, sat at a blue desk in the center of the room, the light reflecting off their turquoise shell as they raised a steaming cup of tea to their lips. 

The female beetle’s face scrunched up. “Hmm… a little bitter.” Reaching for a small bowl at the center of the table, she grabbed a single sugar cube and plopped it into her cup. After a brief stirring, she went in for another sip. Immediately, her eyes lit up.

“Oh, much better!” With a grin, Jewel took a few more sips, finishing off her cup and pouring herself another. With a relaxed sigh, she noticed that another beam of sunlight had pierced the red-stained window and illuminated the glass case to her left. She observed the assortment of geodes and gems sparkling within before turning her attention back to her desk.

Jewel flipped through her planner before landing on the current day. Scanning the timed list of tasks, the beetle raised a curious eyebrow. “Hmmm…”

Jewel placed immense trust in her scheduling abilities, but something didn’t feel right about the empty time block at 2 o’clock. She dug into her coat and pulled out her brass pocket watch. Her eyes widened upon reading a time of 1:48. 

“Come on Jewel, think!” she scolded herself as she set down her tea and began rummaging through her collection of sticky notes. “No, no, that was two weeks ago…” 

Following a few more moments of searching, Jewel’s eyes settled on a blue note, marked with the current date and a circled time stamp of 2 o’clock. The curator nearly fell out of her chair as she read the reminder. “Oh my gosh! The tourists from Central City!”

The frantic beetle jumped out of her chair and flew up to the top floor, landing in front of the supply room door and throwing it open. Moments later, she exited with a feather duster in-hand. “How could I have possibly forgotten? I always write everything down right when I…”

Suddenly, memories of the week prior re-entered her mind, her grip tightening on the feather duster as her brow furrowed in irritation. “Tangle…”

* * *

“So just to confirm…” Jewel began, picking up a pen and pressing the desk phone up against her shoulder as she prepared a blue sticky note. “You said next week Saturday at… what time?”

As the man on the other end repeated the meeting time for next week’s Central City tourists, Jewel wrote down her reminder. “Ok, thank you Mister Blue, I won’t disappoint you!” 

With her phone call coming to an end, the vibrant curator immediately began looking around. “Now, where did I put that planner…”

Before she could complete her search, the front door of the mineral museum was slammed open, and it bound her eccentric, decades-long friend. 

“Jewel! How’s it goin’?” beamed Tangle, trotting up to the beetle and stopping on a dime in front of her. 

“Gah, Tangle! Remember to knock first! I had just gotten off an important call,” scolded the surprised curator. 

“Oh, sorry, won’t happen again…” the lemur replied, her embarrassment not lasting long. “So, what’cha doin’? What was the call about?” 

Jewel’s mood immediately lightened. “Well, it’s great news! Mister Blue from Central City called. He’s one of the biggest tourism organizers in the city, and he wants to test run a route through Spiral Hill and the museum!”

“Woah, really? Heck yeah!” beamed Tangle as she bounded up on her tail. “See? I told you all this hard work would score you big someday!” 

“Heh, thanks…” the curator replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. 

“This is your big break, Jewel, and I know just how we can celebrate! I’ve got a day off, and Whisper’s off on a job. Let’s go have some fun!” 

“Oh… sure! Just give me a second to wrahh-!” Without warning, Tangle bound up to Jewel and grabbed her wrist, yanking her away from the desk. “Tangle, wait! I need to write down my-”

“How’s ‘bout we hit up the hotdog stand first?” Before Jewel could protest further, the two were out the door of the museum.

* * *

“She didn’t give me time to write down the reminder…” Jewel muttered as she worked fervently to prepare the museum for the tourists, set to arrive any minute. 

While her duster glided over a large, red gem on a pedestal, a sudden realization washed over her. Having assumed another hour of free time, Jewel hadn’t bothered to consider her tea intake. But now that she had a series of tours to conduct, she’d regretted that decision. She could already feel a subtle discomfort in her lower abdomen as the tea worked its way through her. 

For a moment, she stopped dusting and glanced at the restroom door on the bottom floor, but shaking her head, she quickly decided against it. “Relax Jewel, you’re an adult. It’s not like you haven’t been in this situation before, ” she commanded herself before promptly returning to her duties. This tour was too important for her to risk being in the bathroom if the tourists arrived early. Besides it was a simple series of tours followed by a plenty long break, and the feeling was quite the minor one. She could hold out until then. 

After a fervent cleaning session, Jewel closed the supply closet door behind her and wiped the sweat from her brow. With an exhausted sigh, she gazed over at the clock; 1:57, she’d finished just in time. 

As she stepped forward and prepared to fly back down to the ground floor, Jewel’s body reminded her of something. “Oh…” With her cleaning spree complete, her focus was free to return to the now mild ache in her lower half. Instinctually, Jewel rested a hand on her abdomen and eyed the restroom door once more. “Could I… finish in two minutes?” she muttered to herself as her temptation to bite the bullet grew. Her leg twitched. She knew she wouldn’t have another chance like this for at least an hour. 

One more look at the clock was the last ounce of self-convincing she needed. “I suppose it’s alright…” Jewel regained her composure and flew down, her pink heels hitting the floor. Immediately, she began power walking toward the restroom door. “Got to make this quick...”

Unfortunately, her hopes that the first tour group would arrive  _ right  _ on time proved misplaced. Just as she neared the door, she heard a knock from outside. Stopping in her tracks, Jewel turned to face the origin. She was sure of who it had to be.

“Oh…” Jewel groaned as her body protested her turning away from the relief just a few feet away. Her hand returning to her midsection, she mumbled words of encouragement to herself. She still didn’t have to go  _ that  _ bad. Besides, she was sure the enjoyable task of giving a tour would distract her. 

Donning a warm smile, Jewel grabbed her clipboard from her desk before striding over to the front double doors. A group of animals in predictable vacation clothes stood on the other side, headed by an orange male fox dressed in slightly more formal attire. Her assumption that he was the tour guide was soon verified.

“Hello, Jewel, is it?” the man spoke in a city accent, extending his hand. 

Jewel graciously accepted the handshake. “Yes! It’s so nice to meet you, Mister…”

“Marvin Fang, but you can just call me Marv,” he smiled back. “I believe my boss scheduled us for a thirty minute tour of your establishment?” 

“That’s correct, come on in!” Jewel chimed, turning around and beckoning for the group to follow. “Just remember, no flash photography and, obviously,  _ no touching!” _

* * *

“And here…” Jewel smiled, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she beckoned to an oval-shaped red gem atop a pedestal. “We have the final item of interest, the Teardrop Ruby!” 

Light murmurs of admiration began regarding the large red gem as Jewel explained its origins, history, and other facts. She noticed Marv in the front, smiling as he wrote in a small notebook. No doubt a quasi-review of her services. Her first tour had no doubt been a success, but that didn’t stop beads of sweat from running down her forehead as she struggled to keep up her act. 

“Finally, the gem was transported here on…” As she kept talking, she momentarily glanced over to the bathroom door, feeling her legs quiver in response. Nearly a half hour had passed, and now, her little “situation” was far from a mild concern. The pressure in her aching midsection had significantly increased, demanding more and more of her attention.

With no one taking Jewel up on her offer to answer final questions, the tourists began filing out, thanking Jewel on the way while Marvin stayed behind.

“I’ve got to say, Jewel, that was an excellent tour!” the fox affirmed as he extended his hand.

The flattered beetle eagerly accepted Marvin’s offer, exchanging a firm handshake. “Thank you so much! I was more than happy to have you!” 

Marvin’s hand returned to his side, accompanied by a smiling nod. “It was my pleasure! After such an exemplary tour, I’d be stunned if my boss didn’t plan more trips to the Spiral Hill Mineral… um… pardon me, but are you alright?”

Jewel snapped back to reality, turning stiff as a twig upon realizing she’d been half-listening and unconsciously rubbing her legs together. “Oh! My apologies, how rude of me! I just spaced out for a second.”

“No worries. Happens to the best of us,” shrugged Marvin before turning to leave. “I trust you’ve got preparations to make before the fifteen minute tour group arrives, so I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Thanks again!” he finished as he looked over his shoulder and waved.

“Of course, come back anytime!” Jewel beamed, returning the gesture. 

As the front door shut, Jewel immediately allowed her professional composure to melt away. She let out a strained sigh, allowing her legs to rub together. “Oh… this is a lot worse than it was. How much time do I have?” 

Jewel placed one hand on her abdomen and grabbed her brass pocket watch with the other. “Two thirty six. Four minutes ‘til the fifteen minute tour. Just enough time!”

With a relieved sigh, Jewel turned to walk towards the restroom, only to stop in her tracks upon seeing a heartbreaking message plastered across the door.

“Maintenance?!” cried the needy beetle, moving her hand further down in between her crossing legs. “Oh, of all the possible times… 

Jewel was seriously regretting that second cup of tea. She shifted her weight between her feet, trying to regain control of her protesting bladder. Under normal circumstances she’d have no problem waiting a few minutes for the maintenance worker to finish, but this was different. 

“I can’t make it through a fifteen minute tour like this!” Jewel whined, turning back around to observe the entrance. Perhaps, if she was quick, she’d have time to run next door and… 

Before she could even finish formulating her plan, a knock on the door threw it out the window. The desperate curator’s blood ran cold as, once again, the tourists had shown up early. “Mmmm… why?” 

Jewel knew she couldn’t keep the tourists waiting if she wanted a stellar review. It didn’t take much thinking for her to arrive at her only option: She’d have to tough it out. Standing up straight, to her bladder’s mild protest, the beetle puffed out her chest and held her head high.

“Come on, Jewel, be an adult!” she began telling herself as she strode over to her desk and grabbed her clipboard. “An aching bladder isn’t going to ruin this opportunity!” 

Though her body protested, Jewel’s mind prevailed, and soon, she was opening the door to meet her next guests. On the other side was quite the familiar sight. A similarly dressed, but smaller group, led by a tour guide, though this time it was a female lynx in much more casual attire. A purple v-neck and a pair of jean shorts. 

“I take it you’re Jewel?” the feline questioned with a light smile. 

“Yes!” Jewel beamed, her offer of a handshake quickly being accepted. “And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” 

“Nicole’s the name. But you can call me Nikki,” she replied before stepping inside, being followed by her group. 

Though Jewel was managing so far, her issue down below was far from forgotten. With a gulp, she let her legs rest against each other as subtly as possible. “So, here for the fifteen minute tour, are we?”

Receiving a confirming nod, Jewel continued. “Well then, we’d better get going!” Much like the first tour, Jewel beckoned for the group to follow and informed them of the rules, only this time, she carried herself with a slightly more awkward stride. 

Seconds ticked by to form minutes, and with each exhibit visited, Jewel felt her control slipping away. By the time they’d gotten to the back third of the tour, her situation had grown dire. By this point, she had no choice but to cave to her bladder’s demands and allow her legs to cross, though luckily, she managed to make it look at natural as possible, and no one seemed to suspect a thing as she tried her best to summon the focus to talk about the Sea Mist Sapphire. 

“Much like its name suggests, this gem was discovered at sea by a group of oceanographers. Funnily enough, though, they weren’t even looking for sunken treasure. It was simply a routine mapping of ocean currents when they…” More than once during her lecture, the perspiring beetle glanced over at the bathroom. Much to her relief, the maintenance was finished, but much to her obvious dismay, she wasn’t inside it. The lecture on ocean currents certainly wasn’t helping her cause either.

Nearing the tail end of her speech, Jewel felt a wave of pain surge up from her midsection. The urge to give up and run to the bathroom fought valiantly, but she held on. Unfortunately, nothing could’ve stopped her from briefly wincing and tightening her legs. “Oh, my apologies! The sun caught my eye for a moment!” 

The audience bought the excuse, and Nikki seemed satisfied. But from then on, things only got more difficult. With every tick of the wall clock, Jewel’s needs grew. A barely noticeable bulge now presented itself through her skin tight dress, and she was beyond desperate. She could feel her own ocean raging inside her, begging for freedom and threatening to turn to straight demands at any moment. Still, miraculously, she managed to hold on through the last two exhibits, and soon they were back where they started. 

As they walked toward the front, Jewel looked back at the bathroom door, hoping her desperation didn’t show in her gaze. 

“Thank you for the tour, Miss Jewel. It was quite informative, especially for being only fifteen minutes!” Nikki congratulated, extending her arm.

Jewel smiled and nodded as she shook the lynx’s hand. For the bursting beetle,  _ only _ was the incorrect word to describe the last fifteen minutes. She held onto her composure with every last bit of willpower she had, knowing that the second the tourists left, she’d be crossing her legs and making a dash for the bathroom. 

“It was my pleasure, Nikki! I’m glad you enjoyed!” 

The lynx nodded back. “I most certainly did, and it seems the customers did as well! I especially enjoyed the talk about the Sea Mist Sapphire. How interesting it was discovered by accident!”

Being once again reminded of the wide open sea and underwater currents didn’t help Jewel’s situation. She did her best to respond, but as the talk dragged on, the pain reached a new peak. She knew her bladder wasn’t going to wait much longer. This conversation had to end, and she needed an excuse. 

“Oh goodness!” Jewel gasped, pretending to act surprised as she looked over to the wall clock. “I completely forgot, I’ve got an important call to make!” 

“No worries at all! I’m sorry if I kept you over,” Nikki replied. 

“No need to worry. I should have paid more attention to the time, but I do have to go now.” Well, Jewel thought, at least that last bit certainly wasn’t a lie. 

The understanding lynx turned to leave. “We’ll be in touch. I’ll see you around, perhaps!”

“I hope so!” Jewel replied, waving to her guests as the last of them filed out. 

The second the door clicked shut, Jewel’s legs flew together, crossing tightly as her hands darted between them. She bit her lip, immediately shifting all her focus to the bathroom across the room. 

“Oh, finally!” Jewel cried, quickly hobbling her way over. As the door inched closer, she felt herself shudder in anticipation. At long last, she was free to throw open the bathroom door, step inside and…

“Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!”

Jewel’s fantasy was interrupted by a slamming door, accompanied by the shouting of a familiar voice. The beetle jumped at the sudden noise, nearly losing control then and there before quickly jamming her legs back together. Moaning in pain, she turned to face the source. 

There, at the front of the museum, stood Tangle the Lemur, her own legs crossed like a pretzel and her hands jammed between them. “Oh, Jewel! Hi! Can’t talk. Long walk. Gotta pee so bad!” the lemur’s gaze immediately shifted over to the vacant bathroom. “Oh, thank goodness!”

Jewel donned a look of horror as her bursting friend bounded toward the bathroom door. “Wait, Tangle no!”

Her desperate plea fell on deaf ears. “Just a second Jewel, I really can't hold this any longer!” Tangle arrived at the door and threw her tail forward, using it to twist the handle and throw it open. 

“But I-“ 

The door slammed shut, clicking as it locked from the other side. Jewel strode up to the door, her relief snatched away from her once more. “Ngh, neither can I...” 

The curator’s bladder felt filled past capacity. Trying the knob once, obviously to no success, she backed up and jammed her hands between her thighs. Her legs rubbed together fervently, trying desperately to find the best position to hold back the flood. “Can’t hold it much longer…” 

Her whole body quivered in agony as her inner dam buckled and cracked. “Come on, just a few more seconds! You can do it!” 

Jewel’s newfound confidence didn’t last long, as the greatest challenge yet was unleashed upon her, ironically coming from the bathroom itself. 

The door wasn’t a very thick one, and this didn’t help Jewel one bit. The agonizing sound of Tangle’s stream of urine crashing into the toilet bowl, accompanied by the lemur’s immense sighs of relief drove Jewel to the edge of insanity. 

“Ahh… much better…” 

“Oh… That sounds like it feels so good…” Jewel moaned through clenched teeth, the inescapable sound of Tangle’s relief filling every corner of her mind. The bursting curator began hobbling between her feet as Tangle continued on inside without a care in the world. At this rate, it would be seconds before she gave out. In a desperate last ditch effort, she eagerly pounded on the door. “Tangle, please hurry up! I’m gonna explode out here!” 

“Hah… almost done,” the lemur replied, her relief clearly nearing an end. 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry!” begged Jewel, feeling her pee on the very edge of starting to leak out. “No! No yet, I’m so close! Tangle, I-“

Just as Jewel was ready to give up and drop her drawers on the spot, her prayers were answered at last. The bathroom door unlocked and creaked open, revealing a relaxed lemur on the other side. “Phew! I sure as hell need that!” 

Tangle stepped forward, smiling down to her friend. “So Jewel, you wanted to tell me somthi-“

“Shut up and move, I’m gonna burst!” Jewel surged forward and pushed Tangle out of the way, immediately turning to slam the door behind her and not even bothering to lock it. She wasted no time whipping back around and eyeing the most inviting thing she’d ever seen. 

Upon her laying eyes on the toilet, Jewel’s bladder sent its final warning. A powerful jolt rushed up through her entire body, sending her into panic mode as her hands and legs worked frantically to hold back the flood. “Ah!”

Jewel’s gaze remained completely fixated on the toilet as she hobbled toward it. In seconds, she was dancing in front of it, fit to burst. Only one task remained, and she was done waiting or moving carefully by this point. 

Moving at speeds that would make the blue blur jealous, Jewel removed her hands from in between her thighs. As her bladder screamed in protest and the damn sprung its first leaks, she reached down and threw up the toilet seat before immediately hiking up her dress and turning around. With one final, victorious motion, the beetle thrust her blue panties down to her knees and collapsed onto the toilet seat. Her bladder needed no invitation to do what it’d been waiting to do for so long. 

A mighty torrent of clear pee crashed into the awaiting water below. The sound filled the entire room, only being accompanied by Jewel’s immense sighs of relief. 

“Hah… finally,” Jewel moaned airily, allowing the complete bliss of her emptying bladder to take the reins. She relaxed and fell back against the toilet seat, practically going limp as all her energy rushed to her bladder. “Oh, so amazing…” 

Jewel closed her eyes as nearly an hour of pent up stress and urine continued to relentlessly pour out of her. It was relief unlike she’d ever experienced before, and she didn’t want it to end. For nearly half a minute, her stream continued unabated, but soon, it began to slow. 

With one final victorious sigh, the last of Jewel’s trickle came to an end. “Thank goodness I made it…” She stood up, flushing the toilet and taking care of herself before washing her hands and leaving. 

After shutting the door behind her, Jewel immediately noticed Tangle, leaning against her blue desk with a wide smirk on her face. “Don’t you dare.”

“Pfft! Don’t I dare what, make fun of you? I was in the same position,” Tangle sneered, taking a sip of cold tea before immediately regretting her decision and setting down the cup. “Look, when you gotta go, you gotta go! I’m not gonna make fun of you for it!” 

Jewel was taken aback by her friend’s maturity. “Oh, well thank you. I guess I shouldn’t have assumed that. Sorry Tangle.”

“Hey, no sweat!” the nonchalant lemur replied. Of course, Jewel shouldn’t have been so quick to apologize, because moments later, Tangle’s smirk returned. “But you’ve gotta admit. It was pretty funny.”


End file.
